Telem's Account of Aethermagic Manifestation
Your character is not privy to the following information unless you have learned it in canon. "I can not help but find myself being drawn to that most pivotal of moments. They are a blur looking back, yet at the same time I feel as though I lived a lifetime in the twenty seconds it took me to assassinate Viola Cazogoza and escape unmolested. It began with a walk forwards. My companions and I had finished our preparations, and I was growing quite tired of waiting around for the tension to build any further. I think I misjudged my spellcasting by a small margin. I should have known that Raketh wouldn't fall for our trap, nor be distracted by it. A pinch of bat fur, from Alexi, of course, and a drop of pitch. I was foolish to not close my fist sooner, because the darkness emitted from the pebble flickered outwards for just a moment, signaling the second alert of my presence. '' ''I strode forwards and into Viola's protective square, allowing my fist to fall open once more. The guards were far too far away, and by the time they knew anything was happening, everything was in freefall. Viola, of course, was horrified as I drew her dagger from her and placed it at her throat. My third mistake was not noticing its full transmitters nor making the connection of our nearly empty bottle. I wasted a solid amount of time trying to fill the damn thing, and probably left evidence behind in the process. Raketh was already there, and my darkness dispelled, by the time I had placed the dagger back into a threatening position. My saving grace was Laura's cloud of fog, which probably saved my life and the entire plot. I took the moment, despite being hidden, to enact the deed. Little did I know what strange happenings were to come. I have identified three aspects of the next moment. Firstly, the dagger engaged its poison and super heated in a moment, burning my hand fiercely before I could even pull away. Secondly, I somehow managed to breathe in all the fog of Laura's spell, leaving the area in plain view for everyone. It has taken me hours of thought and meditation to recollect what foggy memory I have next, when my Aethermark burned white hot on my forehead, shattering my mask and cutting up my face. I remember feeling stricken, taken by something, and, head tilted to the ceiling, seeing a giant shadowy visage of my Mark of Shadow extending from my body. Lastly, the dagger exploded into glittering dust, settling over Raketh and myself, Viola, who was quite literally screaming bloody murder, and the shadow, which rapidly melted back into fog. I have absolutely no idea as to why my Aethermark manifested itself in this moment as it did. I wish I did know, because then I could learn how to control it. Regardless, I was able to stumble my way out of the fog and teleport outside, which seemed to have made for a quick and seamless exit. My mark burned for hours after the event, and I felt as though I was unable to take a full breath for multiple days. I've given myself the name Aetherassassin, because I think it sounds cool. Who knows if it will stick. I hope that Viola is living the life she dreamed of, because a lot of people lost a lot for her to do so. I mourn for them, and for our trade bars, forever undelivered." from Telem Orem, Member of the Aethermarked Guild of Nocturne Keep, Servant to the Rana-Tasre, Soulbound to the Raven Queen, and the Aetherassassin.